


口非心是

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: L在网上看见有些日本家庭里会使用“和好券”这种充满家庭温馨感的小玩意儿，于是已经和月结婚的他兴致勃勃地说想要在家里发行一种券——“情趣play券”！裸体围裙play
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 14
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	口非心是

**Author's Note:**

> *厨房裸体围裙play，舔食play。添加了“容易湿”的设定。能接受↓

L在网上看见有些日本家庭里会使用“和好券”这种充满家庭温馨感的小玩意儿，于是已经和月结婚的他兴致勃勃地说想要在家里发行一种券——“情趣play券”！

月:……

月:龙崎，你没发烧吧？好好的世界第一侦探怎么就傻了呢？

L:满足老公的性癖是妻子的义务！(振振有词)

月:义务你个头！我看你是想被家暴！

(甜甜蜜蜜的小夫妻吵架/打架(？)日常)

(总之在月的极度抵抗下这种奇奇怪怪的券还是被发行了)

x日早上，休息日，L拿出一张券

L:我想看月君穿裸体围裙和白丝为我做早餐！

月(恼羞成怒):你太过分了龙崎！

L(渴望的眼神)

月(怒→羞):……就这一次！

然后去卧室换衣服了

L:没能亲眼看见月君换衣服，真是遗憾……

当月从卧室里走出来时，L的呼吸微微一窒。围裙是他特意挑选的淡粉底色上点缀着小蛋糕图案的纯棉制品，腰间的系带被打成了蝴蝶结的样子，顺服地贴着月光洁的皮肤。月的全身除了这件可爱的围裙不着寸缕，所以L可以清楚地看见他圆润白皙的肩头，没有被围裙遮住的欲露不露的白皙肌肤，还有被半透明白色丝袜包裹的纤细小腿。

“我去做饭了。”非常别扭且不自然地丢下这句话，匆匆露了一个正脸的月就转身躲进了厨房。

L极好的视力看见了月转身时侧面身体与围裙的空隙，那两颗可爱的乳豆已经挺立，被布料摩擦地泛红。

从背后看美景更是一览无余，脊骨凹出一条诱惑的线条，细腰上堪堪挂着一条系带，白皙皮肤间的一道粉色更添媚惑。饱满圆润的臀部上方有一处小小的腰窝，勾的人想要去亲吻品尝。随着走路姿势微微晃动的臀肉下，已经半硬的性器把丝袜撑起一点，前端分泌出湿液，沾湿了一小片丝织料。

月强忍着羞耻感开始准备早餐时要吃的沙拉，可西红柿才切了一半，他就感觉L从后方接近了自己，灼热的呼吸喷吐在后颈处，激起一阵酥麻感。

L的身体压向月，搂住了他的腰肢，左手向胸前摸去，右手则探往身下。月颤抖着，感觉到L勃发的性器正隔着一层薄薄的丝织料磨蹭着自己的后穴，前液湿黏的触感透过丝袜蹭到大腿间的嫩肉上。身下的性器和乳豆同时被抚弄，激起了双重快感。

隔着丝袜的抚慰并不到位，但出于羞耻感，L的手指仅仅是在表面滑动了几下，月的性器就逐渐抬头，又因为丝袜的缘故被紧紧束缚住，难受的不行。月的唇齿间逸出几声带着呻吟的急促喘息，后穴在持续的刺激下涌出了第一波春潮。

L用手撕开后穴前方的丝袜，去摸他湿乎乎的小穴，话中带笑:“月君就这么期待被我上吗？都已经这么湿了。”

“那是因为谁的错啊！”月吞下差点叫喊出声的呻吟声，扭头去瞪某个毫无自觉的黑眼圈侦探，“放开，你还想不想吃饭了？”

“我想吃月君。”L厚颜无耻地说，他并没有停下手中的动作，而是越发放肆地把手指探入紧致的后穴，感受着手指被湿热肠肉吸附的感觉，“月君的这里也很饥渴了呢……真的不需要我吗？”

月所有的思绪在后穴被侵入的那一刻就被打成了一盘散沙，他用最后的理智把刀具插回刀架，然后双肘撑在案台上，腰肢不自觉地下压臀部后翘，脊骨弯出一道淫荡的弧度，“闭嘴……要做就快做！”

“诚实的月君，我很喜欢。”L打开柜门拿出一包糖粉，细致的洒在月赤裸的后背上，然后从上往下沿路舔舐而过，不时留下一个鲜红的、吮吸的印记。

月被L突如其来的动作刺激的脊背上弓，糖粉沾在皮肤上有些发痒，被当成大型糖果舔舐的感觉相当奇怪，另外L并没有停下手指在后穴的抽插，持续的快感让月的双腿开始发软。“哈啊……你的甜食癖……真是相当的糟糕呢……啊啊！”

“因为糖加上月君可是幂次方的美味啊。”L仔细地舔舐完最后一块沾到糖粉的皮肤，月原本白皙完美的背部已经遍布斑驳的红痕。发觉到自己碰到了月的敏感点，L毫不留情地继续刺激那一点，瘦长的手指已经完全插入后穴，并且连手掌都已经被溢出的爱液弄湿了。

“龙崎……L……”月失神地念着L的名字，“你还在磨蹭什么！”

“遵命，my queen.”L吻着月的耳廓，早就勃起的性器一点点挤入月的后穴。即便是做过无数次，这本就不应用来承受性爱的通道仍然紧致无比。被撑开的肠肉如同欲拒还迎的妓女，亲密地缠绕包裹着能给主人带来快乐的肉棒。

L一边浅浅抽插着挑逗起燎原的情欲之火，一边双手拧动爱抚着月胸前的两点，感受着柔软的乳尖逐渐挺立变硬，从肩膀越过去的视线可以看见它们逐渐变成了如同熟透的浆果般漂亮的绛红色。

观察到月已经完全情动后，L逐渐加大了动作，抽插时黏腻的水声混合着撞击臀肉的声音和月的喘息呻吟声回荡在空旷的开放式厨房里。月的双腿已经站立不住了，他几乎要伏在案台上，L的手扶在他的腰间给予支撑。

“想换个姿势吗？甜心（honey），我又有点饿了。”L吮吸着月的耳垂，好像它是一枚糖果。

“你的L一定是Liar的L。”月在喘息的间隙说，“你的询问从没有实际的意义。”

“因为我知道月君会同意，这能为我们双方都带来快乐。”L把月推倒在案台上，让他正面朝着自己，然后解开了围裙的系带彻底脱下了它。月的胸膛随着急促的呼吸快速地起伏着，L吻了一口那红艳艳的乳尖，然后拿出装满奶油的裱花袋顺着乳晕的轮廓挤了一圈，这下那颗乳豆看起来就像一颗可口的草莓了。

L重新从正面进入了月，然后低下头去品尝他的“蛋糕”，奶油的绵滑混合着弹牙的乳肉，口感比普通的蛋糕好上一万倍。似乎是有一口咬的有点重，月伸出手抓了一下L的头发，L抬起头看向向他伸爪子的小猫，就又凑过去和他接吻，奶油甜腻的味道在两人的口中化开。

一吻结束，月咂咂嘴，抱怨道：“你的嘴巴里总是有一股甜味。”

L啄吻月的鼻尖和额头：“可月君从来没拒绝过我的亲吻。”

短暂的温情过后，L又加快了动作，月的双腿盘在他的腰间，L则是着魔般亲吻着那双快要融化般的焦糖色眼睛。情热生出的汗水滴落在赤裸的胸膛和红肿的乳尖上，月唇齿间的呻吟声都已经变得沙哑。他会在L撞击时不自觉地挺胯，磨蹭自己被束缚在丝袜下的性器，

L最近沉迷于让他仅凭后穴高潮，这不是个好的兆头，但是月悲剧的发现自己正逐步被改造。当月尖叫着射精后，他主动揽上L的脖颈，在他耳边咬牙切齿：“你得偿所愿了？”

“是啊。”L在月高潮时夹紧的后穴中同步射了出来，但此时他并没有急着退出，而是托住月的臀部把他抱了起来，捏捏月的后颈：“不过我觉得还不太够……去床上再来一次？”

“得寸进尺。”月咬上L的唇瓣，两人稍稍冷却的身体重新热了起来。

——

我把主动权交予你，my love

我对你令行禁止，my queen

因为我想看见你沉湎于快感的淫荡模样

那是至高的催情剂

揭下你高傲的面具，为我尖叫哭泣吧，my sin.

——END——


End file.
